Ann
Ann is a main character from MySims Agents 2: Scepter of Dreams. She lost her parents when she was five, due to an accident while trying to disassemble bombs from MorcuCorp, she swore to become an agent and avenge her parents' death. Role in MySims Agents 2: Scepter of Dreams Ann has her own storyline in this game. One of the few people who have the ability to use the Scepter of Dreams to activate Dream Form, she was recruited by the SPA. In Your storyline, at first You are shocked by her young age, but Walker tells you that she could be very useful in the battle with Morcubus, as her parents were skilled SPA agents. She is assigned to go with you and Buddy to the Temple to find the Scepter of Dreams. After Buddy is kidnapped and hypnotized by Morona, Ann goes with you when you disguise yourselves as employees of MorcuCorp in order to sneak in and get intel on their activities. Walker had directed you not to try and rescue Buddy while there, as it could be a serious blow to your cover, but the game gives you a choice, and if you try to rescue Buddy, it will activate a boss fight with Morona and Buddy. Ann will be your partner in this boss fight, mainly striking Buddy, as Morona's hypnotism gave him a large amount of strength, and while you are well balanced in stats, Ann's strength matches Buddy's, and Morona is well balanced as well. You can strike either one, though. Later, she appears as a playable character against the final boss, Nightmare Morona, as Morona had been corrupted by the combination of the power of the Crown of Nightmares and the Scepter of Dreams, sending her into Nightmare form. However, the corrupted Scepter and Crown had made clones of themselves from their power going out of control, and, as the Dream Scepter can make any dream come true, You, Buddy, Ann, Lyndsay, and Evelyn use the power to go into Dream Form, and fight Morona. After she is defeated, You and the others are relieved at the prospect that the daughter of Morcubus has gone out of power, and that the world is safe again. (Author's note: I really should have thought up an ending, shouldn't I D: ) (Ann's Storyline coming soon!) Personality Ann is easily annoyed, and her anger can go out of control if you make her extremely mad. At first, You don't get along with her, but after the first mission at MorcuCorp, you two start to become friends. Ann, although she doesn't seem like it at times, likes to mess around (but only with her friends, though), and loves to have fun. She hates it when she is wrong, and, secretly, all she wants is to be liked. She has an (sometimes quoted as 'unhealthy') obsession with video games, and loves anime and drawing anime. She tends to overstress things sometimes, and hates it when she has to do something that she doesn't want to do, and because of that, she can be disobedient at times. She is rather sarcastic and sadistic to those she dislikes. Relationships Morcubus Ann has an extreme dislike of Morcubus, as he was the one who was mainly responsible for the death of her parents. You You and Ann don't really get along at first, but after the first mission at MorcuCorp, you both realize that the both of you are important at the mission, and you become friends. Morona Ann has an especially bitter rivalry with Morona, and didn't mind it in the final boss battle when she had to fight her. She was extremely disgusted when Morona hypnotized Buddy to work for her and fall in love with her, stating "Hypnotism is no way to get a guy to like you." She is relieved when you, Lyndsay, Evelyn, and herself achieve the Scepter of Dreams and replinish Buddy's free will and memories. Buddy Ann had a bit of a small crush on Buddy, but realizes that it's not meant to be after you rescue him. After that, she gets over it, and she and Buddy become good friends. Walker Ann is appreciative of Walker for recruiting her, and she states that he is like a father to her. Weaknesses (Author's Note: Well, we don't want a Mary Sue now, do we? Here are some of the BAD things about Ann.) Ann is a slow runner, and has one of the worst speeds in the game. At times, at doesn't get something when it isn't obvious. She tends to steal the spotlight at times, although in truth, she has a good heart and only wants to be liked. She's a weak swimmer, and therefore she is not a good choice to bring with you one the water levels. She tends to do things without thinking first, as she nearly blew your cover at MorcuCorp. She can also be a bit of an airhead, and likes to daydream. Category:Characters